RGB037: Golly, Golem!
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis Red meets the leader of Team Rocket, the master of schemes, the Viridian Gym Leader, Giovanni. Giovanni proposes a dangerous bet for Red, who accepts. Red thinks of some tactics, but Giovanni's strategy pushes him to his limits! Chapter Plot Red meets the mysterious man, who sees Red has defeated some Gym Leaders, made a progress in completing the PokéDex. He remembers he saw him excavating the fossils, but remembers the last time at the Silph Co. building's destruction. The man comes out, revealing himself to be the one who helped Red at the Pewter Museum. Red is shocked, but the man responds he was the Gym Leader back at the Pewter Museum. The man is Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader. Red sees Giovanni tested him during these times, so knows he must not let his guard down against this leader. Red thinks Giovanni has followers and wonders if he should attack first. Giovanni knows what Red is thinking and responds there is nobody present but them. Giovanni places his Poké Balls down, claiming he is unarmed. Red is taunted and sends Poli to attack. However, Poli is blown away. Red is shocked, but Giovanni responds he had three seconds to send a Pokémon and fight back. Giovanni knows that a powerful trainers needs skill, talent and speed, not just the trust of his/her Pokémon. Giovanni thinks it is a shame Red is not a part of Team Rocket, knowing a man like him would be a welcome addition. He remembers the reports of his captains that a trainer wins a victory after victory. Red asks Giovanni does he really think he'd join him. Giovanni admits not, as he admires Red's courage and honor. Giovanni knows that he has still six Pokémon, while Red five to fight. Giovanni proposes a bet: if Red wins, Red can demand one favor, but if Giovanni wins, Giovanni will take Red as his Team Rocket's lieutenant. Red is silent, so Giovanni thinks he is afraid, but Red takes the challenge and places his Poké Balls on the floor. Giovanni and Red start. Red manages to take the Poké Ball and sends Snor, who uses Mega Punch. However, Giovanni sent a Nidoqueen, who punches Snor away. Giovanni tells he will beat Red using Red's speed. Giovanni sends Golem, who rolls out, forcing Red to dodge. Red sees Golem pounces, like a pinball. Red wonders if he shouldn't send his next Pokémon, so thinks Golem might roll through the hole in the wall, encountering Golem. It does so, so Snor headbutts Golem, shattering it. However, Golem's Rock Throw hits Snor, then explodes, defeating him. Suddenly, Red is intimidated by Beedrill, as Giovanni sent it. Giovanni knows Explosion cannot be used indoors, so had Golem go outdoors to use it. Red is pushed away, so Giovanni proposes him to give up. Red stumbles on a Poké Ball, responding Giovanni should give up, as a pair of wings grow out of Red. Debuts Pokémon *Giovanni's Golem *Giovanni's Nidoqueen *Giovanni's Beedrill Move *Rollout *Headbutt *Explosion Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters